Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for performing at least one adjusting measurement in a magnetic resonance (MR) device, as well as a correspondingly configured MR apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
To create a magnetic resonance image for detecting magnetic resonance signals in a magnetic resonance apparatus, system parameters such as resonant frequency, a transmitter reference amplitude or the polarization field B0 have to be matched to the examination object in order to be able to obtain informative magnetic resonance images of the examination object. An independent adjustment step is executed in each instance to determine the parameters for said system components. It generally consists of a specific independent measurement and an evaluation for this.
Such so-called adjusting measurements generally take place before each examination using a magnetic resonance device and are intended to optimize system-specific settings for the object to be examined.
In some instances the region that is of interest from a medical point of view is sometimes only a small part of the entire measuring volume. This is the case for example when a number of transverse slices are recorded in the abdomen but for example only the liver or pancreas is of relevance for a medical diagnosis. However as the surrounding regions are also within the examination volume, they are generally also included in the adjusting measurements for the system-specific parameters.
As the magnetic fields (B0 and B1) in the human body are subject to significant variations, it is often the case that the determined values represent an optimum choice on average over the entire measuring volume but they are less optimal for the medically relevant region.